BEGIN
by Cindilta
Summary: Gulungan ninggalan Buyut mereka berhasil menyatukan mereka .Perasaan maupun Pandangan.
1. Chapter 1

Gulungan

-**Begin**-

.

Rate : M-T , Indonesia , Hurt/Common

Sasuke U. x Hinata H.

Made : Pak MK /akyu Cuma Minjem

.

.

"**Abal abal niih.. harus diperbaiki! Makanya RnR yaa!"**

"**Slight NaruSaku /\ SasuHina"**

"**OOT,OOC,TYPO **

**OH YA UNTUK CHP 1-2 ada nangis nangisnya.. jangan kaget di chap depaaan! "**

.

.

Chpter 1

.

Sumarry :

"_**-Mencintaimu.. adalah keinginanku..**_

_**Memelukmu… adalah dambaanku…**_

_**Kehangatanmu.. adalah nadiku…..**_

_**Kehilanganmu..adalah kematianku…-".**_

.

. HAPPY READING MINNA !.

.

.

/Mencintaimu.. adalah keinginanku..

Memelukmu… adalah dambaanku…

Kehangatanmu.. adalah nadiku…..

Kehilanganmu..adalah kematianku….

Maka dari itu jangan pernah berpikir bahwa aku sanggup hidup tanpa sentuhan jarimu..

Tanpa hangatnya kasihmu..

Tanpa ada senyummu menghiasi hari hariku..

Tanpa ada Cinta yang kau elu elukan padaku..

Yang selalu kau curahkan dari langit kelabu ..

Tak akan pernah terpisahkan hingga takdir memisahkan..

Janjiku kepadamu s'lalu.

x

/Dengan setetes darah yang kujatuhkan pada gulungan ini..

Ku bersumpah..

Hanya Klan Uchiha yang boleh menikahi Klan Hyuuga../

.

.

Gadis bersurai Indigo terus menunduk , wajahnya yang manis terus tersembunyi dibalik jaket Violetnya. Ia meremas tangannya takut ,namun apa yang harus ia takutkan ..

"Gulungan nenek moyangmu.. Hinata."

Ia mendongak mendapati anggukan dari sang Hokage , orang yang selalu mewarnai mimpinya, menyemangatinya, memberinya harapan cinta..

Musnah..

"Aku harap.. Kau berbahagia.. Hinata"

Suaranya terdengar berdawai ditelinga Hinata, Kosong.. Sirna semua mimpi , semua angan angan menjadi butiran udara yang menghilang dilangit..

"Hinata…"

Hinata hanya diam .. pandanganya yang kosong,sarat akan luka.. ia kembali menunduk,lalu mendongak mencoba memandang Hokage baru yang telah menorehkan luka, menyayat hatinya yang sekan rapuh, menghancurka semua mimpi indahnya ..

"…"

Sepi..

Hokage bermata Aquamarie itu terdiam panjang, memilih menolehkan wajaahnya . Memandang lewat jendela Negara yang amat ia sayangi dan selalu ia lindungi ..

"Hokage sama.."

Naruto terlonjak terkaget atas apa yang baru ia dengar..

"Saya Undur diri.. trimakasih atas pemberitahuannya.."

Naruto membeku…

Hinata melenggang pergi, Rambutnya yang halus terurai terkena angin pagi yang begitu sejuk.. terdorong kedepan.. Ia berjalan lambat.. seakan ingin Naruto berbalik kearahnya , dan mengatakan bahwa ia mencabut semua kata kata itu dan memeluk dirinya yang seakan ambruk..

Tapi...

Pintu tertutup , Tagisnya seakan pecah ..

.

"Kau ingin aku menikah dengan gadis bermarga Hyuuga itu Dobe?"

Jantung Naruto berpacu, ia tak mengira Sahabatnya akan seantusias ia berani bertaruh bahwa Sasuke tengah tersenyum ,sebuah keajaiban..

Seorang Uchiha yang dingin ,Egois dan Angkuh

Tersenyum…

"Ya.. Teme.."

"Hanya karena Gulungan Yang Baru kau temukan itu?"

Naruto mennganguk lemah ..

"Aku menunggu janjimu.."

Sang raven pergi meninggalkan Blonde sendiri didalam kantor Hokagenya dalam kedaan Frustasi ..

.

.

.

"Aku Tahu kau disana.."

"Keluarlah.."

Tiba tiba gadis bersurai pink keluar dari persembunyianya , memandang Naruto sedih ..

"Hentikanlah sandiwara ini…!"

"Tidak..!"

"Kenapaaa NARUTOO!"

"Karena Gulungan itu benar benar ada.." Sakura tersentak…

.

.

.

…..

Thanks For Read and RnR oke!

By Cindilta


	2. Chapter 2

**BEGIN – Chapter 2 **

**-Crush-**

**:**

**Happy Reading Minna!**

:

"Haaaaahh…!"

Aku memejamkan mata, mencoba meresapi apa yang telah terjadi walaupun ini begitu cepat tetapi inilah hidup, haah… Kakek-Nenek Buyut KONYOL! Mereka menyuruhku unttuk menikahi gadis Hyuuga yang lemah itu lewat sebuah Gulungan?..

WHAT THE..

Hn.. Tetapi coba lihat sisi Positifnya, dia memiliki kenkai genkai Byakugan ,dia Lumayan cantik.. juga sangat manis, Dia juga sangat seksi. Itu memang real! Karena Aku pernah mengintipnya mandi bersama yang lainnya, walaupun hanya dari samping.. intinya dia juga bisa menjadi hiburan singkatku di atas Ranjang kan?

Selain itu aku memiliki Banyak Ide!

Hanya saja baju kebesaran dan sikap pemalunya itu yang membuat aku menjadi sangat jengkel, apalagi rasa cintanya pada Dobe itu begitu besar,entahlah bagaimana dia bisa menyukai Dobe itu daripada aku yang jelas-jelas Tampan dan Seksi.. Well, bukanya aku Narsis tetapi mendengar teriakan Ino dan segerombolan wanita-wanita itu setiap hari meneriakiku dengan sebutan yang aneh dan menjijikan jadi aku dapat menarik suatu kesimpulan!.

Sasuke Uchiha dari Klan Terkuat di Konoha,Seksi,Sangat Tampan,Kuat, Apa yang kurang?

Aku semakin nyaman dengan posisiku tanpa takut jatuh , saat ini aku tengah bersender di dahan pohon yang cukup tinggi. Aku kembali menerawang...

**Flashback**

**.**

**Aku lelah..**

**Dan Hokage bodoh itu memanggilku keruang kerjanya…**

**Haah…. dan inilah kami.. **

**Aku berdiri bersender pada dinding dan Hokage muda itu yang duduk di kursinya, aku memandang keluar . memandangi Desa yang dulu aku khianati, sedikit menghilangkan rasa jenuhku akan suasana yang mulai tegang.. Huh? **

"**Sasuke .."**

**Hn.. ia memanggilku dengan nama? Bukan Teme? Aku tak ingin menjawab , bukanya apa-apa.. aku sedikit aneh dengan Naruto yang akhir akhir ini tampak penuh masalah dan Frustasi . Mungkin dia tidak tidur semalaman karena tugasnya? Aku agak mendelik pada kantung mata selebar pantat gajah yang dengan indah 'nangkring' dibawah Matanya. **

**Kasihan..**

"**Hn.." Jawabku sekenanya tanpa memandangnya , memandangnya sama dengan mendengar Ocehan Sugeitsu dan Karin dahulu di Team taka.**

"**Aku Mulai Serius.." **

**Aku menoleh.. Tertarik.. Well, aku kira seorang Uzumaki yang super ceria tak mungkin bisa serius dalam sebuah pembicaraan. Aku melirik tajam sesaat ia mengeluarkan gulungan berwarna biru dan mengetuk-ketuknya keatas menyerahkanya padaku**

"**Bacalah.."Aku beranjak dan meraih Gulungan aneh itu dengan malas , membukanya perlahan ,membacanya dengan sembarangan tetapi eh.. tunggu..**

"**Kau ingin aku menikah dengan gadis bermarga Hyuuga itu Dobe?"Aku menatap tajam Blonde Dobe didepanku dengan serius.. aku masih ingat cerita Sakura bagaimana perngorbanan Hyuuga lemah itu… Hn.. hingga Neji mengorbankan Nyawanya pada Gadis Bodoh macam dia..**

**Aku lihat dia menegang.. lalu mengangguk lemah..**

**Aku membatin kalau ini sangat menarik , aku punya banyk ide! Dan aku milai memberikan seringaiku pada Blonde samudra ini , Aku Seorang Uchiha yang dingin ,Egois dan Angkuh **

**Tersenyum… **

**atau memberikan seringai..**

"**Ya.. Teme.." Aku dapat membaca ke-Frustasi-annya lewat suara itu, dan aku tertawa dalam batin..**

"**Hanya karena Gulungan Yang Baru kau temukan itu?"Aku menoleh kearahnya dengan seringai kecil yang kutampakkan lagi agar dia semakin yakin bahwa aku mengharapkan ini..Haha,.. **

**Dia mengangguk lemah well, aku bahkan tak mengira blonde ini Frustasi? Apa ini sebuah mimpi? Kuharap kalian mencubit pipiku..Haha ..**

**Sedetik kemudian terlintas ideku, Ini akan menjadi menarik hum.. Lumayanlah untuk hiburan sebentar,..**

"**Aku menunggu janjimu.." **

**Aku berbalik meninggalkannya, dan aku Menyeringai**

….

"Hiks.."

Aku tersentak..

"Hiks.. Hiks.."

Aku mulai menajamkan telingaku..

"Naruto-kun..Hiks.."

Aku menengok kebawah, dan aku menyeringai atas apa yang kulihat..

"Apa kurangnya aku..Naruto-kun.." -Kau Sempurna Hinata..-

"Apa Aku Se-lemah itu Naruto-kun.." -Kau Sangat kuat Hinata..-

"Apa tak pantas aku bersanding denganmu Naruto-kun.." -Kau Sangat Pantas Hinata..-

"Aku selalu ada disampingmu Naruto-kun.." Aku terus memperhatikanya..

"Apapun akan kuberikan Naruto-kun.." Aku menautkan alisku..

"Dan aku akan selalu ada.." Aku mulai kesal..

"tapi.."

"Kenapa.."

Aku sedikit terenyuh, sebegitu besarnya gadis itu mencintai Dobe?.. Dasar Bodoh…

Heii.. Hei.. gadis itu mengeluarkan gulungan?

"Hiks.. Kaa-san.. Matahariku telah pergi.."

Hah? Matahari?

"Kini.."

Aku melihat gadis itu beranjak dari tempat duduknya ia membuka lalu meletakkan gulungan aneh itu sedikit lebih jauh darinya dan mulai itu merapal sesuatu..

"Aku akan …"

Aku menajamkan mataku mengaktifkan Sharingganku..

"Tak bisa kah kau sedikit saja Lihat aku.."

"Naruto-kun…" Aku sedikit kesal, Namun aku mulai mengerti.. Hei.. Gulungan itu bereaksi

Gulungan itu bercahaya..

Aku melompat, lalu bersembunyi ke semak semak aku mencoba menutupi Chakraku yang kelam hah..! ternyata Gadis bodoh itu tak mengaktifkan Byakuganya! Tsk!..

"Hiks.. Kaa-san.."

Kulihat gulungan itu mengeluarkan kabut berwarna keemasan, Heh? Apakah itu?

Lalu .Itu sepertinya lubang yang sangat gelap..

Kulihat Lubang itu mengeluarkan petir dan …

Well jadi gadis itu ingin memasuki Lubang itu? Huh?

"Mengapa.. Ku Takkan bisa sentuh Hatimu.. Naru-kun…"

Lubang itu mulai menyerap , Tarikan yang cukup kuat kurasakan , anginya sangat kuat dan setiap menit aku dapat melihat Hinata berjalan pelan menuju lubang itu..

Dan sebuah petir mencuat dari lubang itu .

Aku membulat, Gadis Bodohh! … Tanpa sadar aku melompat..

Tepat saat Lubang itu mengeluarkan petir, aku medekap tubuhnya dan terjatuh pada sisi yang jauh dari lubang itu , anehnya setelah petir itu muncul lubang itu menghilang..

Aku pun masih memeluknya..

**End. **

Sasuke menghantam tubuh Hinata yang mendekati lubang besar dengan petir yang tepat menyambar mereka , adaikan mereka meleset 1 detik saja sudah dapat dipastikan mereka hilang bersama petir itu , Sasuke memeluk Tubuh Hinata dan menjatuhkanya pada sisi yang lain .Anehnya Lubang itu menghilang saat Hinata dan sasuke tlah terjatuh di sisi yang jauh dari Lubang itu

"Hikss…"

Rapuh.., Itulah kesan pertama Sasuke saat memeluk Hinata..

Lemah.., saat ia mendengar tangisanya

Hangat.., Sesuau yang amat ia dambakan..

Pelukan itu makin erat sejalan dengan Hinata yang menangis, ia menangis sejadi-jadinya. Hinata ingin sebuah pelukan..!

Namun BUKAN dari Sasuke..!

IA HANYA INGIN NARUTO!

"Kenapa?" Hinata mendongak, menatap pemuda yang terus mendekapnya, dan anehnya tak ada sifat Khas Hinata yang lemah lembut bahkan Rona merah setitik pun tak Nampak pada wajahnya.

Sasuke membeku…

"Kenapa kau datang?" Tanyanya lagi namun, nadanya semakin dingin..

"…"Sasuke memilih bungkam

"Kenapa Kau menyelamatkanku..?" Hinata Berontak.. ia memukul Bahu dan dada Sasuke, Well Sasuke dapat mengetahui bahwa Chakra Hinata cukup terkuras akibat Gulungan itu. Terasa dari pukulan hyuuganya yang terasa melemah..

"Bodoh.." Sasuke bergumam, walaupun mereka saling mendekap(hanya Sasasuke yang mendekap) tetapi Hinata tak mendengarnya..

"Aku Hanya ingin Bahagia?" Ia mendengar Cercah Hinata yang tak karuan, ia mafhum.. Hinata Putus asa dan Frustasi dengan dirinya sendiri..

"…" Sasuke merasa jawabanya tak dibutuhkan memilih bungkam, ia takut kata-katanya yang cukup kasar dapat melukai Hyuuga Heiress ini.

"Apa itu salah?" gerutu atau teriakan tak jelas meluncur dari bibir ranum kemerahan Hinata.

Sasuke tak perduli, ia makin erat memeluk Hinata yang terus memandangya Heran dan Benci. Sasuke meletakkan tanganya ke Rambut Hinata yang panjang dan Khas Hyuuga, dari Ujung ke Ujung merasakan lembutnya sebuah Surai Heiress. Ia menyesap Lavender Hinata yang begitu menenangkan. Merasakan Ketenangan yang tidak berlebihan…

Sasuke sangat betah pada posisinya tanpa tahu Hinata yang mulai menangis lagi..

"Sudahlah.."

"Hiks.."

CUP!

Kecupan singkat yang amat singkat dan sangat singkat sesingkat-singkatnya Hinata dapatkan pada bibir ranumnya , ia masih membeku merenungi dan memikirkan hal yang baru terjadi..

"Sasuke..kun…"

Sasuke memutar posisi mereka sehingga Hinata berada diatasnya, memandangi wajah Hinata yang memerah mirip tomat -buah kesukaan sasuke- Dengan segenap Chakra Hinata mencoba bertopang dengan tanganya menyentuh Dada Sasuke.

"Kau Akan Dijodohkan denganku.." Sasuke memegang pipi Hinata yang chubby kemerahan, Hinata sangat salah tingkah apalagi saat tanganya menerpa bahu Sasuke yang sedikit Licin, alhasil ia terjatuh dan menimpa Sasuke Hingga saat ia membuka mata. Ia dapat melihat Mata Onyx Sasuke yang mendekat hanya sesenti saja .

Hingga lidah Sasuke menerobos Mulut Hinata.

X

X

:

:

:

Special Thanks!

**You,Mutiara,Bunny,Uchiha Ocha Chan,Kim Hyuuchi,Himenaina,Uchihyu Yume,**

**WAAHH! SPECHIAL THANKS FOR USER : YOU-**"Sepertinya akan jadi sampah ya? Udah ketahuan sih,pasti cerita ini bakalan jadi sampah"

**YOU-Chan! #SenyamSenyumGAJE**

"Arigatou banget mau baca FF sampahku! Hehehee! Ajari aku trus yaa!**"**

WAAHH! ARIGATOU BAGI YANG NGEREVIEW NIH!

Chin engga janji update Kilat.. soalnya untuk mencari ide butuh meditasi di jamban terdekat..

Hahahaa!

.

THANKS FOR READING

RnRmu selalu ku tunggu!


End file.
